fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cole Graco
Cole Gracco-Miura 'is a Sabertoth mage that used to work as a thief. Appearance The Cole's main feature is his messy hair, that is constantly changing color according to his mood. It can vary from light blonde to black in minutes. He also possess blue eyes, a slim body taller than average. His bangs covers one of his eyes. He frequently listens to his earphones. He wears black sailor suit with a red scarf around the black collar that possess three red stripes on the back part, the shirt itself, leaving his hips a bit exposed, and black shoes and pants. The outfit itself leaving Cole with a soft and defenceless Personality History Magic and Abilitie 'Mordor Perception (Morudōru Pēruseppushon; lit. "Demonic God's All-Seeing Eye"): is a rather useful variation of Eye Magic allowing its wielder to view everything in its full splendor. The overall purpose of this magic is for enhanced visualization of the landscape in superb detail, nothing more. The larger the eye, the greater the range of which the user can view. Apparently, through the magical eye the user is also able to see through objects — similar to x-ray vision, regardless of the situation; this allows them to see hidden objects or situations normally imperceivable to the naked eye. He keeps this spell active all the time during a battle, in order to see all foe's moves, avoiding sneak attacks and speed blitz. Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu): Originally this had the function to make two or more people's senses as one and give form to their feelings as turn their faith into blades for exemple. But Cole increased this magic to the level he can understand his target's feelings and senses manipulate it according to his will. * Maguilty Mighty: Cole's signature ability is understand anyhuman ties and also increase and decrease the emotional ties between everyone. He can make lovers break up, family members turn away from one another and end friendships, but also can strengthen the bonds between people, create new ones and and he can make everyone like him or even put an end to anybody's anger at him. The duration of effects are variety according to how long a person has been exposed to it and their mind force. Some people can easily break his influence and others can pass decades without the effect starts to wear off. With this magic Cale can make allies turned into enemies or his enemies into allies, However, he cannot as easily influence the emotional ties of people when those ties are stronger than just friendship. He was unable to breaks a emotional ties between a mother and son and tried to sever the bonds betweens Sting (someone who loves from deep of his heart) and his allies many times, but failed. Sting also described this spell as delicate pressure that quickly disturbing his "aura". * Maguilty Sodom (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): The user creates teal Magic swords in the air and with a simple arm motion, the user is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on their opponents. The blades differentiate from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly. * Maguilty Rays (マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze''): The user materializes and sends forth long yellow blades towards the opponent. It possess lightning properties, capable to damage builds and when it hits the target, paralyze them for a few seconds. * Sensory Link (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): A spell that allows its user to link two different people's senses to themselves by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked to the caster's senses. The linked people are distinguished by their eyes that become violet. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): he's capable of sending astral projections, astral travel, and communicating with others astrally through their own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. Body Restriction Magic: ' is a form of Magic which allows the user to prevent the affected target's body from moving, effectively paralyzing them. 'Telepathy ( Terepashī): Cole can read minds, erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and other minds of mental interference of others, transfer his mind into other host bodies uickly process and store information, by mental transference. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Life_Magic Life Magic]: The user is able to detect the energy and presence of the living, making them a sensor. It's possible for them to sense through inanimate objects and from far distances. The user can also locate anything that contains Ethernano. Organic Diamond Skin: He was born with a natural ability to transform himself into a flexible organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, his skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. However, maintaining this form for extended period of time reduces his emotional capabilities. * Mental Magic Immunity: While enclosed in diamond skin, he's immune to telepathy, illusion and hypnosis but also cannot access their own telepathic powers. Trivia * When using magic, Cole's eyes become a bright violets.